


Face-reveal video

by Saku015



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Teasing, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kuroo week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo wants to know when Kenma will reveal him to his fans. Kenma tells him he has already done it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 357
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	Face-reveal video

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6/7: Youtuber./Catboy.

Kenma put his cat themed headphones down with a sigh. He loved streaming, but the continuous interaction with people on the chat could really tire him. He still wasn’t that social after all, however, this field of work boosted his self-confidence well. He felt a small smile appearing on his lips as he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes to relax. He couldn’t wait to play with his two adorable fur balls. 

”So, when do you plan to reveal my face to your fans, kitten?” Kenma heard the voice and felt as his chair was swirled around. When he looked up, he saw Kuroo standing above him with a crooked smile and anticipation in his eyes.

”Why do you want that so much, Kuroo?” Kenma asked as the other scooped him up in his arms, then sat back in the gaming chair now with Kenma in his lap.

”I am sure they’ve been bugging you with the question for a while now. I just want to make your life easier,” Kuroo said, but Kenma knew that was not the only reason.

”You’re a bit jealous,” he concluded with a smirk and Kuroo gasped.

”How could you assume something like that about me?!” He asked, offended, but Kenma only shook his head.

”You’re jealous, cause you think they’d ship me with one of the people I’ve streamed with,” he said matter-of-factly and Kuroo pouted. Kenma knew he hit the nail on the head. ”And you’re not wrong.”

”What?!” Kuroo all, but yelled and Kenma winced a bit.

”They think Shouyou and I are cute, but the most beloved ship is me and Keiji,” Kenma informed him and Kuroo scrunched his nose.

”Well, I have some adorable pics of you two from high school – BUT THAT IS NOT THE MATTER NOW!”

”You’re so predictable,” Kenma sighed, then continued. ”I have already told them about us, tho.”

”Really? When?” Kuroo asked excitedly and Kenma’s lips quirked up into a smirk. ”I’ve told them I am living with three cats.”


End file.
